Chapter 2/Cloaking device
The Defiant exits the wormhole and then cloaks. On the bridge the lights dim down. Mr. Halliwell set course for the Karemma system, warp seven Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Halliwell sitting at the conn. Typhuss inputs commands into the conn. Aye sir, engaging warp drive says Typhuss as he pushes the warp button. The Defiant leaps into warp. On the bridge the crew are walking around to different consoles as Captain Martin looks at his friend. How's she handling Commander? Captain Martin asked as he looks at Commander Halliwell. He looks at the console read on the helm turns and reports to his friend. Great, Captain, I like this ship already says Typhuss as he looks at John. He smiles at him then O'Brien reports. Captain, long range scanners have picked up two Jem'Hadar warships directly ahead, they're heading this way at warp five Chief O'Brien says as he looks at his console and reports. Captain Martin goes back to his chair and sits in the chair. How close will they pass us? Captain Martin says as he looks at O'Brien. He looks at his screen and reports. One hundred thousand kilometers Chief O'Brien says as he looks at his console and then at Captain Martin. Kira reports. That's well within range of their weapons, Captain Major Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss turns to John and asked about altering course. Should I alter course? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. John thinks about it. No, we need to know if they can see through the cloaking device and this is as good a time as any, maintain course and speed, red alert Captain Martin says as he gives the order. The red lights flash and klaxon sounds. On main viewer Captain Martin says as he looks at O'Brien. He inputs commands on the console and the viewer shows the two Jem'Hadar warships flyby. Track them Captain Martin says as he looks at Kira. She nods and inputs commands into the console. They're continuing on their original heading no indication that they saw us, wait a minute, they're changing course, heading this way Kira says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. Captain Martin gets up from the Captain's chair and walks to the helm and leans on it. We may need some of that fancy flying of yours buddy, prepare to decloak, lock phasers on the lead ship and Captain Martin was about to give orders when T'Rul cuts him off. No we may not have been detected T'Rul says as she looks at them. Martin looks at her. Explain? Captain Martin asked as he looks at her. She hesitates then explains. A cloaked ship radiates a slight subspace variance at warp speeds T'Rul says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. I never heard that says Typhuss as he looks at T'Rul. She looks at him. It's not something we've been eager to reveal, I suggest dropping out of warp, that will eliminate the variance, when they reach our position they'll find nothing T'Rul says as she looks at them. Captain Martin thinks then gives the order. Do it Typhuss take us to full stop, just in case Kira standby on shields and weapons Captain Martin says as he looks at her then goes to the chair and gives the orders to both Commander Halliwell and Kira. Typhuss inputs commands into the helm. Full stop, all engines says Typhuss as he looks at John. Power hums down as they watch the Jem'Hadar fighters split up and search the area. Captain they're sweeping the area with some kind of anti-proton scan and they're being very thorough about it Chief O'Brien says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin turns to her. Will an anti-proton scan penetrate the cloak? Captain Martin says as he looks at her. Typhuss turns to her. Will it penetrate the cloak? asked Typhuss as he looks at T'Rul.